old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jak (Jak
Jak '''(Geburtsname Mar) war ein Mensch, der in Haven City geboren wurde und in Sanddorf aufwuchs. Sein Vater war der frühere Anführer von Haven City und König von Spargus City Damas. Da er diesen jedoch vor seiner Verbannung in die Wüste niemals kennengelernt hatte, nannten seine Freunde ihn Jak. Zusammen mit seinem besten Freund Daxter rettete er mehrere Male die Welt. Persönlichkeit Während seiner Zeit in Sanddorf war Jak ruhig, höflich und zurückhaltend. Sein Mut, sich jeder Situation zu stellen, führte dazu, dass jeder, der ihn kannte respektierte. Sogar der Weise des Grünen Ecos Samos Hagai war von den Heldentaten den Jungen überrascht. Jak ließ niemandem im Stich, der Hilfe benötigte, und seine engsten Freunde konnten ihn auch verstehen, wenn er nichts sagte. Von seiner Geburt an war Jak stumm. Zudem konnte er sehr gut mit Fahrzeugen und Reittieren umgehen. Nachdem er in Haven City gefangen gehalten und 2 Jahre lang brutal mit dunklem Eco gefoltert wurde, zeigte Jak seine dunkle, aggreisve Seite. Durch die Folter war die Stummheit verschwunden, er wurde von seinem Zorn und seinen Rachegefühlen angetrieben. Jak erlernte den Umgang mit Waffen und den neuen Fahrzeugen. Wurde er wütend, konnte er sich in den dunklen Jak verwandeln und die Kraft des Dunklen Ecos dazu einsetzten, um seine Feinde zu vernichten und verherenden Schaden anzurichten. Das dunkle Eco bewirkte ausserdem ein ständiges innerliches Unwohlsein, und oftmals konnte er seine Aggresion noch nicht einmal in Gegenwart von Freunden voll und ganz unterdrücken. Seine Gegner bekämpfte er brutal und gnadenlos, und er war niemals besonders geduldig. Trotz all des aufgestauten Hasses hatte das dunkle Eco die gute Seite in ihm nicht zerstört. Nach seiner Verbannung wollte Jak anfangs Haven City nicht vor der Zerstörung retten, da er sich verraten fühlte. Er plante, in Spargus ein neues Leben zu beginnen, jedoch siegte an Ende seine gute Seite. Ein Precursor Orakel half ihn, mit der schrecklichen Dunkelheit in seinem inneren zurechtzukommen, indem er ihn zum Ausgleich für seine dunklen Fähigkeiten in den Hellen Jak verwandelte. Die neuen Kräfte und das helle Eco bewirkten, dass Jak sich besser fühlte, er war weniger aggresiv. Obwohl es nur wenig gab, was ihn jetzt noch emotional verletzen konnte, reagierte er mit großer Trauer und großer Wut, als Graf Veger seinen Vater umbrachte. Er verdrängte dies jedoch, um sich voll und ganz auf die Rettung der Welt konzentrieren zu können. Während der Kras City Sache war Jak etwas kampflustiger als bei seinen vorherigen Abenteuern, da er alles daran setzten wollte, seine vergifteten Freunde zu retten. Aussehen Jak trug ein blaues Hemd und eine beige Hose. Sein Haar waren gelb-grün, seine Augen blau und seine Ohren lang und spitz. Um entfernte Dinge besser sehen zu können, trug er eine Brille. Ein Metallring war auf seine Brust geschnallt. Im Laufe der Jahre hatte er sich viele Muskeln antrainiert. Die Schulter Rüstung auf seiner linken Schulter bestand aus Metall und schützte ihn vor Daxters Krallen. Die Folter führte dazu, dass sich das Stück Metall verformte und greade wurde. Die hohen Temperaturen des Wüste bleichten die Schulter Rüstung aus. Jaks Haare veränderten sich ständig. Während seiner Zeit in Sanddorf waren sie zu einer kleinen Turmfrisur hochgestuft, in Haven City waren sie offen, in Spargus City schnitt er sie sich kürzer und in Kras City waren sie wieder zusammengesteckt. Während der Zeit im Gefängnis wuchs ihm ein kleiner Spitzbart. Fähigkeiten Jak konnte schon in Sanddorf sehr gut mit Fahrzeugen und Reittieren umgehen, und sich nur mit Faustschlägen thumb|left|Der dunkle Jakund Rotierangriffen gegen Bedrohungen zur Wehr setzen. Die Kräfte des Ecos verliehen ihm besondere verschiedene Fähigkeiten. Grünes Eco heilte ihn, blaues Eco machte ihn schneller und erlaubte ihn, alte Precursor Maschienen zu aktivieren, mit Gelbem Eco konnte er Feuerbälle aus seinen Händen schießen und rotes Eco verstärkte seine Angriffe. Nach seiner zwei jährigen Folter konnte Jak sich in den dunklen Jak verwandeln, eine Kreatur, die die Macht des dunklen Ecos dazu einsetzen konnte, um seine Feinde auf grausame Art und Weise zu Fall zu bringen. Die Krallen konnten auch durch die härteste Panzerung schneiden. Ein Precursor Orakel lehrte ihm, die Kräfte effetiv zu nutzen, und verlangte als Gegenleistung nur Metallschädelsteine. Die dunkle Bombe konnte Infanterie in unmittelbarer Nähe ausschalten, der dunkle Sturm wirbelte Feinde herum. Zudem ließ das Orakel den dunklen Jak unverwundbar werden und erlaubte ihn, sich in den dunklen Giganten zu verwandeln. Auf der Schießstrecke thumb|Jak mit einem Blastererlernte Jak den Umgang mit Handfeuerwaffen wie der Morph Gun. In der Wüste fand Jak in einem Tempel ein weiteres Precursor Orakel, dass ihn, als Ausgleich zum dunklen Jak, in den hellen Jak verwandelte. Mit diesem konnte er sich selbst heilen, fliegen, die Zeit verlangsamen und einen Energieschild um sich herum erzeugen. An Orten wie dem Nest der Metallschädel erwachte jedoch seine dunkle Seite und er lernte, mit einer Kugel aus gebündeltem puren dunklem Eco Wände zu zerschmettern. Bekanntschaften Im Laufe seiner Abenteuer begegnete Jak vielen Gestalten, Freunden sowie Bösewichten. '''Daxter-'''Daxter ist Jaks bester Freund und treuer Begleiter. Obwohl er es Jak nachtrug, dass er ihn in ein Ottsel verwandelt hatte, war er loyal und zeigte großen Mut, aber nur, wenn er unbedingt musste. '''Keira Hagai-'''Keira ist die Freundin von Jak und Tochter von Samus. Sie zeigt ein gutes Gespür im Umgang mit Maschienen und versucht ständig, Jak zu beeindrucken. Auch wenn es manchmal Streit zwischen ihnen gab, fanden sie immer wieder zusammen. '''Samos Hagai-'''Samus war der Weise des grünen Ecos und Vater von Keira. Auch wenn er anfangs noch etwas misstrauisch war, wusste er immer, dass Jak eines Tages ein großer Held werden würde. Samos mochte es nicht, wenn seine Weisheit in Frage gestellt wurde. '''Torn-'''Torn war ein ehemaliger Krimzon Gardist, der die Armee verließ und den Untergrund gründete, um Baron Praxis zu stürzen. Trotz seines harten Auftretens hatte er einen guten und ehrenvollen Kern. Seine Freundin war Ashelin Praxis. '''Sig-'''Sig war ein Ödländer und wurde von Damas nach Haven CIty geschickt, um dessen verloren gegangenen Sohn zu finden. Um an Informationen zu kommen, schwor er dem Verbrecherboss Krew seine Treue und wurde zu einem Metallschädel-Jäger. '''Tess-'''Tess war eine Untergrund Spionin, die als Barchefin für Krew arbeitete, um an Informationen zu kommen. Sie entwickelte eine romantische Beziehung zu Daxter. Tess konnte sehr gut mit Waffen umgehen und fertigte während des Krieges Waffen. '''Ashlin Praxis-'''Ashlin war die Tochter von Baron Praxis und Freundin von Torn. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vater war sie nicht böse, und half insgeheim dem Untergrund. Sie war kruzzeitig in Jak verliebt, entschied sich jedoch für Torn. '''Jinx-'''Jinx war der Sprengstoffspezialist der Freiheitsliga und früherer Handlanger von Krew. Er war Kettenrauche rund prahlte gerne mit seinen tapferen Taten. '''Damas-'''Damas ist Jaks Vater und war früher Anführer von Haven City. Baron Praxis verriet ihn und verbannte ihn in die Wüste, wo er König von Spargus City wurde. Er gab Jak Lebensweisheiten mit auf den Weg, erfuhrt jedoch nie, dass Jak sein verschollener Sohn Mar war. '''Seem-'''Seem war ein Precursor Mönch, der nicht daran gaubte, dass es noch wahre Helden gab. Für ihn waren Helden nur Personen, die glaubten, die können die Welt retten und dabei selbst längst verloren sein. Jak überzeugte ihn jedoch später vom Gegenteil. '''Rayn-'''Rayn war Krews Tochter und vergiftete Jak und dessen Freunde. Alle hassten sie, nur Jak hatte Mitgleid, insbesondere, da er der Mörder ihres Vater war. Innerlich war Rayn sogar schlimmer als Krew und legte ihre Kameraden herein, um selbst ein Verbrecher-Boss zu werden. '''Captain Phoenix-'''Captain Phoenix war der stolze Anführer einer Bande von Piraten und entführte Keria, da er sie als Freundin haben wollte. Obwohl Jak ihn anfangs hasste, entwickelte sich durch Keria eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen. '''Gol und Maia Ackeron-'''Maia und Gol Ackeron waren die Weisen des dunklen Ecos und planten, mithlife eines riesigen Precursor Roboters die Welt mit dunklem Eco zu überfluten. Beide versanken am Ende in dunklem Eco. '''Baron Praxis-'''Baron Praxis war Jaks geschworener Todfeind und Anführer von Haven City. Er herschte mit eiserner Faust über die Stadt und ließ Jak für zwei Jahre mit dunklem Eco foltern, um aus ihm eine Waffe zu machen, die die Metallschädel vernichten könnte. Er versuchte, einen Deal mit dem Metallschädel Anführer zu machen, welcher jedoch fehlschug. Er wurde von ihm getötet. '''Erol-'''Erol, später Cyber Errol, war Jaks Erzfeind und Oberkommandt der Krimzon Garde. Als Mensch war er unangefochtener Rennchampion und täuschte vor, Keira zu lieben, um Jak aggresiv zu machen. Nach einem tragischen Unfall wurde er in einen Cyborg verwandelt und erlangte die Macht über die Metallschädel und die Krimzon Kill Bots. Als die dunkle Schöpfer die Welt angriffen, wurde Errol auch von ihnen Anführer. In einem alles entscheidenen Kampf wurde er von Jak getötet. '''Metallschädelanführer-'''Der Metallschädelanführer, oder auch Metall Kor, war der Anführer der Metallschädel. Er verkleidete sich als Kor, einen alten Mann, der sich das Vertrauen des Untergrundes einholte. In seiner geheimen Identität konnte er jede Menge Informationen sammeln. Er outete sich später. als der Angriff auf Haven City in vollem Gange war und er Baron Praxis tötete. Jak vernichtete ihn später im Metallschädelnest. '''Krew-'''Krew war der Verbrecherboss von Haven City und Vater von Rayn. Jak arbeitete für ihn, um an eine Gelegenheit zu kommen, sich an Baron Praxis zu rächen. Jak tötet ihn, als er vorhat, den Precursor Stein aufzubrechen. '''Graf Veger-'''Graf Veger war der Nachfolger von Baron Praxis und war davon bessese, ein Precursor zu werden. Er tötete Damas und trat schließlich den Ahnen gegenüber. Es stellte sich jedoch heraus, dass die Precursor Ottsels waren. Er bereute seine Fanatik bitter, als er selbst in ein Ottsel verwandelt wurde. '''Mizo-'''Mizo war ein Verbrecherboss aus Kras City, verkleidete sich als G.T Blitz und moderierte die Kampfrennen. Er sabotierte Jaks Wagen und sogar den seines Vaters, was ihm anschließend das Leben kostete. Als er mit dem Gegengift fliehen wollte, tötete Jak ihn. '''Fürst Skyheed ist der Herrscher der Aeropaner. Er meint nur wenn alle Menschen sich mit dunklem Eco infizieren, können sie in der zerfallenen Welt überleben. Jak zerstört ihn, indem er Skyheeds Schiff sprengt. Story Vergangenheit Jak wurde schon früh von Graf Veger entführt, der das hohe Potenzial des Jungen erkannte. Damas suchte lange Zeit verzweifelt nach ihm, doch nach all diesen Jahren verlor er immer mehr den Glauben daran, dass sein Kind noch am Leben war. Der nach Haven City entsandte Sig konnte Mar auch nicht finden. Der Junge Samos Hagai fand Jak später in den Straßen von Haven CIty und nahm ihn mit, das das Amulett um seinen Hals bedeuten könnte, dass er der verlorene Erbe der Stadt war. Der junge Jak spielte im Plan des Metallschädelanführers eine sehr große Rolle, da er in die Vergangenheit geschickt werden sollte, um die Fähigkeiten zu erlangen, um ihn im Metallschädelnest entgegenzutreten. Da das dunkle Eco bis dahi Jak verändert haben sollte, würde sich der Precursor Stein für ihn nicht öffnen, jedoch für den jungen Jak. Danach würde er die letzte Precursor Lebenskraft besitzten. Nachdem Jak Metal Kor vernichtet hatte, wurde der junge Jak in die Vergangenheit geschickt, zusammen mit dem jungen Samos. Dort setzten sie sich in einem friedlichen Dorf namens Sanddorf zur Ruhe. Jak traf eines Tages Daxter, und zwsichen den beiden entwickelte sich eine sehr tiefe Freundschaft. Als er 9 Jahre alt wurde, hatte Jak eine unglückliche Begegnung mit einem Wespen Nest. Jak & Daxter The Precursor Legacy Trotz der Wahnung Samos begaben sich Jak und Daxter auf die Nebelinsel. Dort fanden sie heraus, dass die Lurker eine Invasion planten. Auf dem Rückweg wurden die beiden von einem Lurker angegriffen, der sie vorher gehört hatte. Jak tötete das Monstrum, konnte jedoch nicht verhindenr, dass Daxter in eine Wanne voll mit dunklem Eco fiel. Nach ein paar Sekunden kam Daxter wieder heraus, er hatte sich jedoch etwas verändert. Er war von einem Menschen in ein kleines, haariges Ottsel verwandelt worden. Die beide suchten Rat beim Weisen des grünen Ecos, Samos Hagai, doch dieser meinte, dass nur eine einzige Person das dunkle Eco lange genug erforscht hatte, um ihn vieleicht zurück zu verwandeln: Gol Acheron, der Weise des dunklen Ecos. Dieser lebte weit entfernt im Norden, und der einzige Weg zu ihm fürchte durch den Feuer Canyon. Keira Hagai meinte, dass sie mit 20 Energiezellen genug Energie haben würde, um für ihrem A-Grav Zoomer einen Hitzeschutzschild zu bauen. Nachdem sie 20 Energiezellen zusammen gesammelt hatten, überflogen sie den Canyon und kamen nach Fels Dorf, welches von dem gigantischem Lurker Monster Klaww angegriffen wurde. Zu allem Übel wurde auch der Weise des blauen Ecos entführt. Ein Krieger aus dem Dorf hatte versucht, das Monster zu besiegen, war jedoch kläglich gescheitert. Nach desse Niederlage verbarikadierte sich Klaww mit einem 30 Tonnen Felsbrocken, so dass man ihn nicht mehr angreifen konnte. Der Blaue Weise hatte eine Schwebemaschiene erfunden, die den Felsen anheben konnte. Sie konnte jedoch nur mit 40 Energiezellen aktiviert werden. Nachdem sie diese hatten, griffen Jak und Daxter Klaww an, besiegten ihn und hinderten die Lurker daran, den Bergpass zu sprengen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass auch der rote Weise verschleppt worden war, und zwar von Gol und Maia Acheron. Diese hatten in der Hütte auf Jak, Daxter, Keira Hagai und Samos gewartet und offenbarten, dass sie planten, die Silos zu öffen und die ganze Welt mit dunklem Eco zu überfluten. Der einzige Weg zu ihrer Zitadelle führte durch das Lavarohr, welches sie nur mit 70 Energiezellen passieren konnten. Mit diesen verbesserte Kiera den Hitzeschild. In einem unachtsamen Moment wurde Samos von Gol und Maia entführt. In Gol und Maias Zitadelle angekommen befreite Jak die vier eingesperrten Weisen und entdeckte, dass die beinden Dunklen Eco Weisen einen riesigen Precursor Roboter zusammengebaut hatten, um die Silos zu öffnen. Mit vereinten Kräften durchbrachen die Weisen den Schutzschild. Jak nahm den Kampf gegen das mechanische Ungetüm auf und beschädigte es schwer. Kur bevor die Silos geöffnet wurden, vermischten sich die Eco Sorten zu einer Eco Art, von der man bisher nur vermutete, dass sie existierte: Das Helle Eco. Mit diesem zerstöre Jak den Roboter und tötete Gol und Maia. Daxter musste sich damit abfinden, klein und haarig zu bleiben. Schließlich entdeckten die Helden eine massive Precursor Tür, die man nur mit 101 Energiezellen öffnen konnte. Nachdem Jak jede Energiezelle des Landes gesammelt hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und offenbarte eine Zeitmaschiene. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konne Jak nicht ahnen, das damit alles angefangen hatte. Daxter Während Samus auf das Abenteuer Daxters zurückblickt, sieht man ein Bild, wie dieser Jak davor bewahrt, in einen Abgrund zu fallen. Daxter sah ihn während seines eigenen Abenteuers in Haven City in einem der Käfige des Krimzon Garde Gefängnises, und als er ihn schließlich befreite. Jak 2 Renegade Nachdem sie die gewaltige Zeitmaschiene und den dazu gehörigen Precursor Ring ins Sanddorf geschafft hatten, versuchten Jak, Daxter, Kiera und Samos herauszufinden, was man mit dieser Maschiene machen konnte. Samus war misstrauisch, da er weiß, welchen Schaden solche alten Artefakte anrichten können. Jak aktivierte die Maschiene, welche sich von alleine bediente. Aufeinmal wurde der Precursor Ring aktiviert, ein Stück der Holz thumb|Jak in der ZeitmaschieneBrücke explodierte und lauter finstere Kreaturen erschienen. Während die Helden noch erschrekct zurückwichen, erschien aus dem Ring eine riesige Kreatur, die meinte, dass sie Jak immer und überall finden würde. Aus Panik drückte Jak auf einen Knopf, und sie wurden direkt in den Ring und einen Zeit Strudel hineingesogen. Die Zeitmaschiene explodierte, und ließ ihre unfreiwilligen Passagiere an verschiedenen Orten stranden. Als sie auf dem Boden aufschlugen, mussten Jak und Daxter entsetzt fest stellen, das sie in einer fremden Stadt gelandet waren und von Kiera und Samor jede Spur fehlte. Ein Trup rot gepanzerter Soldaten erschien, und schlug Jak nieder. Daxter floh, doch der Kommandant Erol befahl ihnen, sich nur um Jak zu kümmern. Die nächsten zwei Jahre arbeitete Daxter daran, wie er seinen besten Freund retten könnte. In dieser Zeit wurde Jak in einem Gefängnis festgehalten und mit dunklem Eco gefoltert. Baron Praxis und Erol hofften darauf, dass sich endlich eine Veränderung bemerkbar machen würde, doch immer wieder wurde gemeldet, dass die Bio Werte niedrig und unverändert waren. Praxis hatte vorhegabt, aus Jak eine Waffe zu machen, die stark genug sein würde, um die Metallschädel ein für alle mal zu vernichten. Da es jedoch so aussah, als wäre das Dunkler Krieger Programm gescheitert, befahr er Erol, Jak noch am Abend zu töten. Wenig später traf Daxter ein und konnte kaum glauebn, wie sehr sich Jak verändert hatte. Dieser war zuerst von der Wucht des dunklen Ecos noch so betäubt, dass er nichts sagte. Als Daxter jedoch bettelte, dass Jak nur ein Wort sagte, antwortete dieser zu seiner großen Überraschung, das er Praxis umbringen wollte. Doch die Aufhebung seiner Stummheit war nicht das einzige, was das dunkle Eco mit Jak gemacht hatte. Als Daxter überlegte, wie sie die Sicherheitsfesseln aufkriegen würden, verwnadelte Jak sich aufeinmal in den Dunklen Jak und ging auf Daxter los. Kurz, bevor die Klauen das kleine Ottsel in Fetzen reißen konnten. Jak zog sich die Kleidung an, die Daxter während seines Abenteuers für ihn gestohlen hatte. Aus dem Gefängnis raus trafen sie einen alten Mann namens Kor und einen kleinen Jungen, die meinten, dass sie genau wie Jak von Baron Praxis hinter Mauern festgehalten werden. Kor stellte die Stadt als Haven City vor, als aufeinmal eine Schwadron Krimzon Gardisten erschien, die den Vier befahl, sich zu ergeben und zu sterben. Jak bekämpfte die Soldaten, als aufeinmal, ohne dass er es wollte, der dunkle Jak in ihm bewachte und die Truppen auf grausame Art und Weise niedermetzelte. Als es vorbe war, meinte Jak, dass er diesen Wutausbruch nicht kontrollieren konnte. Kor meinte, dass es eine Untergrundbewegung gegen Baron Praxis geben würde und dass der Anführes, "Der Schatten", Kämpfer wie ihn brauchen könnte. Jak sollte an den Slums nach einem gewissen Torn fragen. Jak und Daxter fanden schließlich den geheimen Untergrund und wurden von Torn und Tess inspiziert. Torn sagte, dass ihn fremde Gesichter nervös machten und auf der falschen Seite zu stehen sehr ungesund sein könnte. Jak erwiederte, dass sie nur zum Schatten wollten, allerdings mussten sie dem Untergrund erstmal ihre Fähigkeiten unter Beweis stellen. Dazu mussten sie in die Toten Stadt und eine Flage des Barones stehlen. Nachdem dies erledigt war, gehörten die beiden offiziel zum Untergrund. Jak und Daxter erledigten noch Haufenweise Jobs für den Untergrund, gerieten an den Verbrecherboss Krew und seinen treuen Trophäenjäger Sig, retteten den Technik-Nerd Vin und Torn Freundin Ashlin und trafen schließlich auch Kiera wieder. Diese machte die Fahrzeuge für die Rennfahrer fertig, verbarg sich jedoch hinter einem Vorhang. Jak fand heraus, dass der Sieger der Rennen den Baron im Palast besuchen durfte und Erol der unangefochtene Rennchampion war. Dies erwies sich als einmalige Gelegenheit, seine beiden Todfeinde mit einem einzigen Schlag zu vernichten. Während eines Ausfluges auf das Dach des Palastes belauschten er und Daxter ein Gespräch zwischen Baron Praxis und dem Metallschädel Anführer. Dieser meinte, dass der Deal gestorben wäre, wenn Praxis seinen Teil der Abmachung nicht einhielt und seine Geduld langsam zu Ende ginge. Er solle ihm die vereinbarte Menge Eco geben, ansonsten würde Haven City den Preis dafür bezahlen. Erol brannte darauf, das Nest zu stürmen und den Metallschädel Anführer zu töten, doch Praxis hielt ihn zurück. Er hatte dies schon einmal versucht, und dabei sein halbes Gesicht verloren. Statdessen befahl er, kräftiger nach Mars Grabmal zu suchen. Als der Baron Erol befahl, dass Ashlin die Patrouillen verstärken sollte, meinte dieser, dass seine Tochter in letzter Zeit so eigenwillig war. Jak konnte kaum glauben, dass Torn Freundin die Tochter des Barones war. Ein Nieser von Daxter verriet die beiden schließlich, und es kam zu einem Kampf zwsichen Praxis und Jak, denn Jak dank seiner Dunklen Kräfte für sich gewinnen konnte. Nachdem sie von Torn zurück in die Toten Stadt geschickt wurden, sahen sie dort das vor sich hin sichende Haus von Samos. Nur langsam realisierten sie, dass sie in der Zukunft gelandet waren und dieser schreckliche Ort ihre Welt war. Nachdem die die Metallschädel von dieser heiligen Stätte vertrieben hatten, gab sich der Schatten ihnen zu erkennen. Es war niemand anderes als eine junge Version von Samos, die behauptete, Jak noch nie gesehen zu haben und so ein hässliches Gesicht wie das von Daxter nicht zu vergessen. Trotz der vielen großen Fragen hatten sie einen Erben zu schützen, einen Baron zu stürzen, eine Metallschädel Invasion aufzuhalten und eine Stadt zu retten. Als sie das Grabmal von Mar gefunden hatten, wollten die Mitglieder des Untergrundes das kleine Kind reinschicken, um die Prüfungen des Mann werdens zu bestehen und seinem Schicksal entgegen zu treten. Dar uralte Orakel weigerte sich jedoch, den kleinen herein zu lassen. Jak und Daxter konnten sich greade noch rechtzeitig unter der sich schließenden Tür reinrollen. Jak meisterte die Prüfungen, während Daxter es mit einer gigantischen Riesen-Spinne aufnahm. Am Ende trafen sie sich vor der Ruhestätte des Precursor Steines wieder. Das Orakel, dass ihn bewachte, meinte, dass die Precursor von vielen tausend Jahren einen schrecklichen Krieg gegen die Metallschädel geführt hatten und diese zusammen mit ihrem Anführer ihre große Zivilisation zerstört hatten. Greade als sie sich den Precursor Stein nehmen durften, erschien Baron Praxis und riss den Stein an sich. Trotz der Zerstörung seines Kampf Panzers behielt er den Stein bei sich und floh. Im Unterschlupf fragten sich Jak und Daxter, woher der Baron wusste, dass sie kurz davor waren, den Stein zu holen. Torn gab zu, das dies seine Schuld war. Der Baron hatte vorgehabt, Ashlin als Spionin zu töten. Dies konnte er noch nicht einmal für den Untergrund zulassen. Während sich Torn auf den Weg zu Vin machte, retteten Jak und Daxter ihre Freunde aus dem Gefängnis. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung kam neben dem jungen Samos noch die alte Version aus der Zelle, die ihnen in ihrer Vergangenheit so oft Missionen gegeben hatte. Der Junge Samos war überrascht, auf einen älteren Zeit Zwilling zu stoßen und mochte es nicht, dass dieser seine Weisheit in Frage stellte. Kiera zeigte ihrem Vater, Jak und Daxter das, woran sie die ganze Zeit gearbeitet hatte. Es war ihre alte Zeitmaschiene, allerdings fehlten zwei Teile: Die Zeitkarte und das Herz von Mar. Jak wusste, das Krew das Herz hatte, jedoch musste er dies später erledigen, da das Rennen der ersten Klasse anstand und er bald gegen Erol fahren würde. Der Baron war persönlich anwesend, um die Rennfahrer zu motivieren. Dem Gewinner wurde eine Minitour durch seinen Palast und ein ganzer Monatsvorrat Eco angeboten. Nachdem Praxis Jak erkannt hatte und greade dabei war, ihn zu erschießen, fuhr Erol direkt auf Jak zu. DIeser wich jedoch aus, und Erol raste direkt in das Eco. Eine große Explosion folgte, und Erols Maske kullerte auf der Rennstrecke. Jak und Daxter erhielten von Ashlin den Hinweis, dass Krew sich in einem geheimen Labor nahe der Ausgrabungsstädte mit der Krimzon Garde traf. Als sie sich bis zu dem Verbrecherboss durchgekämpft hatten, offenbarte dieser seinen Plan. Er sagte, dass er alles an Waffen liebte, dass Aussehen, sogar den Geruch. Um die mächtigste aller Waffen zu entfesseln, hatte er eine riesige Bohrer Bombe hergestellt, mit der er den Precursor Stein aufbrechen und die unsagbare Energie in seinem inneren freisetzen könnte. Die Explosion wäre stark genug, um den ganzen Planeten explodieren zu lassen. Jak besiegte Krew in einem kleinen Kampf und ließ ihn in der Explosion der Bohrerbombe sterben. Tess hatte ebenfalls beobachtet, wie Krew die Zeit Karte in den Glücksspielautomaten gesteckt hatte. Nachdem Daxter das Spiel gewonnen hatte, erschienen auf einmal zwei Metallschädel. Als sie nach draussen gingen, sahen sie, was passiert war. Vin meldete sich panisch über Kommunikator und sagte, dass die Schutzschildmauer versagt hätte und die Metallschädel in der Stadt wären. Man hörte seine Sterbensschreie durch das Komlink. Vor seinem Tod hatte Krew Sig noch eine letzte Mission gegeben. Er sollte mit Mars Rubinschlüssel eine geheime Tür unten im Hafen öffnen. Ihm kamen jedoch nur ein ganzer Haufen Metallschädel entgegen, darunter auch ein gigantischer Metallschädel Tausendfüssler. Diesen schüttelten sie zuerst ab, jedoch kam er kurz vor dem rettendem Aufzug aus der Decke und riss Sig mit in die Tiefe. Nachde sie den beiden Samos dabei geholfen hatten, die Zeitmaschiene sicher zum Nest der Metallschädel zu bringen, ging er zur Baustelle, wo er Kor traf, der greade Baron Praxis ausgeliefert wurde. Dieser meinte, dass sich alles genauso entwickelt hatte, wie er es geplant hatte, und verwandelte sich in sein wahres Ich: Den Metallschädel Anführer! Metal Kor tötete Baron Praxis und schwor, den Precursor Stein zu finden, selbst wenn er Haven City Stein für Stein zerlegen müsse! Jak holte den schwer verwundeten Baron aus den Trümmern. Dieser sagte mit letzter Kraft, das Jak die beste Waffe sei und jeder gute Anführer immer einen Notfallplan haben muss. Aus der Erde erschein eine Bombe mit dem Precursorstein. Während das Leben aus Praxis wich, machte sich Daxter daran, die Drähte vom Stein zu lösen. Jak schaffe es, in das Nest der Metallschädel zu kommen und konfrontierte den Anführer in dessem persönlichen Abteil. Dieser hatte den kleinen Jungen gefangen genommen und den Precursor Ring aktiviert. Metal Kor offenbarte seinen wahren Plan. Zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen erfuhr Jak, dass er der kleine Junge war und in der Zukunft geboren wurde. Metal Kor hatte ihn in die Vergangenheit geschickt, damit er dort die Fähigkeiten erlangen konnte, ihm heute den Precursor Stein auszuhändigen. Da das dunkle Eco ihn verändert hatte, würde sich der Stein für ihn nicht öffnen, jedoch für sein jungeres Ich. Der Stein war in Wirklichkeit das letzte Precursor Ei, welches Mar versucht hatte, vor den Metallschädeln zu verstecken. Er hatte Haven City und dessen Schutzschild zu seiner Verteidigung erbaut, und wenn das jungere Jak das Ei öffnen würde, würde Metal Kor die letzte Precursor Lebenskraft besitzen. In einem langen Kampf tötete Jak Metal Kor und schickte die jüngeren Versionen in die Vergangenheit. Er riet dem kleinen Jak, sich an seinem 9 Geburstag von Wespennester fern zu halten. Daxter empfahl Kiera, sich nicht den Kopf über Zeit Paradoxen zu zermattern. In Krews früherer Bar, die mittlerweile Daxter gehörte, feierten die Überlebenden den Tod von Metal Kor und das Ende des Metallschädel Krieges. Durch dessen Tod würde bald auch die Armee auseinanderfallen. Es folgte eine kurze Schrecksekunde, als der tot geglaubte Sig durch die Tür kam und sagte, dass er sich nicht von einem mickrigen Tausendfüssler von der besten Party der Stadt abhalten ließ. Samos meinte, dass es noch viel zu tun gäbe, und sie noch viel Zeit hätten, um es zu tun. Jak 3 thumb|Jak wird in der Wüste ausgesetzt Nach dem Tod von Metal Kor verlief überhaupt nichts mehr nach Plan. Die Metallschädel waren nicht wie erwartet zusammengebrochen, Graf Veger hatte das Erbe von Baron Praxis angetreten und die Krimzon Garde hatte einen neuen, unbekannten Anführer. Da so gut wie alle, die früher menschliche Gardisten waren, zur Freiheitsliga gegangen waren, bestand die Krimzon Garde nur noch aus Killbots. Es begann ein regelrechter Krieg um die Vorherrschaft in Haven City. Zuerst namen die Killbots das Industriegebiet ein, danach übernahmen die Metallschädel das Gebiet rund um das Stadion und zerstörten den ehemaligen Palast des Barones. Die Stadt machte Jak für all das Unheil verantwortlich und wollte, dass er in die Wüste verbannt werden würde. Ashlin gab Jak einen Peilsender in die Hand, bevor auch sie in das wegfliegende Schiff stieg und ihn zusammen mit Daxter und Pecker zurückließ. In der Wüste zog Jaks Leben vor seinen Augen vorbei, und die Sonne forderte immer mehr ihren Tribut. Bevor er endgültig zusammenbrach, sah er noch einmal den zerstörten Palast vor sich. Ohne es mitzukriegen wurden Jak, Daxter und Pecker von drei Männern gerettet. In einem unbekannten Gebäude aufgewacht, wurden sie von einem Mann entfangen, der sich als Damas vorstellte, der König von Spargus. Jak war verwirrt, das ausserhalb der Stadtmauern von Haven City nicht überleben konnte, woraufhin Damas erwiederte, dass sie genauso wie er zum Sterben zurückgelassen wurden. Um zu zeigen , dass sie für Spargus von Nutzen sein könnten, sollten sie sich in der Arena des Todes beweisen. Nachdem sie die Herausforderungen überlebt hatten, hatten sie sich ein Amulettstück verdient. Sie brauchten drei, damit sie in Spargus bleiben durften. Jak traf in der neuen Umgebung viele Gestalten und erledigte Aufträge für sie. In einem Precursor Tempel in der Wüste traf er ein Orakel, welches meinte, dass seine Rückkehr ihnen Hoffnung geben würde. Um die reine Macht des Lichtes zu sehen, verwandelte es ihn in den hellen Jak. Jak meinte, dass sich das dunkle Eco fern anfühlen würde und es ihm nun besser gehen würde. Er besuchte noch einige Male den Tempel, um neue Fähigkeiten zu erlernen. Als er greade dabei war, das finale Amulettstück zu gewinnen, stand zu seiner großen Überraschung als finaler Gegner Sig vor ihm. Beide waren zuerst verwirrt, aufeinander zu treffen, doch Sig wollte sich an das Gesetz der Arena halten. Er brauchte es jedoch nicht übers Herz, Jak zu erschießen und warf seinen Friedensstifter vor sich auf den Boden. Wütend rief Damas beide in seinen Thronsaal und meinte, dass Haven City Sigs Verstand vergiftet hätte und Jak keine Gnade verdiente. Doch da Sig für ihn jahrelang als Spion in Haven City gearbeitet hatte, bekamen er und Jak die Chance, ihre Ehre wiederherzustellen. Anfangs kam sich Jak etwas verraten vor, da Sig ihm niemals etwas davon gesagt hatte. Doch dies verschwand, als sie ein Nest voller Metallfüssler auslöschten. Überraschenderweise setzte sich Ahslin mit Jak in Verbindung und bat ihn um ein Treffen an der Oase. Sie bat Jak, nach Haven City zurückzukommen, da Veger die Kontrolle übernommen hatte und mit Mächten spielte, die er nicht begreifen konnte. Nachdem sie eine Horde Plünderer besiegt hatten, machte Jak Ashlin klar, dass er nicht zurückkommen wollte, und hier in Spargus City neue Freunde gefunden hatte. Ashlin gab Jak das Amulett, welches ihn als Erben von Mar kennzeichnete. Dies gab Jak Anlass zum Nachdenken und er öffnete mit dem Amulett eine geheime Tür im Tempel. Dahinter befanden sich die Katakomben von Haven City, die zurück in die Stadt führten. Jak, Daxter und Pecker nahmen ein Speedfhrzeug und rasten durch die Precursor U-Bahn. Nachdem sie sich durch eine alte Eco Miene gekämpft hatten, trafen sie auf Graf Veger, der meinte, dass er mit der Macht, die tief unten in den Katakomben ruhte, die Welt retten könnte. Am Himmel leuchtete ein komischer heller Stern, der immer näher kam. Veger wusste, was sich hinter dem Licht verbarg und brauchte schnellen Zugang zu den Katakomben, weswegen er den Palast zerstört hatte. Bevor Jak ihn aufhalten konnte, aktivierte Veger einen uralten Precursor Roboter und hetzte ihn auf Jak. Nachdem sie diesen vernichtet hatten, fuhren sie mit einem Aufzug hoch nach Haven City. Ihnen bot sich ein grausamer Anblick, die Hälfte der Stadt war zerstört, überall brannte es und die Überlebenden kämpften ohne rücksicht auf andere uns überleben. Sie trafen Samos und Kiera, die durch ein Kraftfeld von ihnen getrennt waren. Sie sagten, er solle durch die Kanalisation zum Hafen gehen, bis er zu ihnen stöße. Im Hafen wollten Jak und Daxter eigentlich nur kurz Rast im umgezogenen Ottsel machen, allerdings trafen sie dort überraschenderweie auf Torn, der aus der Bar ein Hauptquartier gemacht hatte. Nachdem sie einen Angriff der Krimzon Garde abgewehrt hatten, kontaktierte Torn Ashlin und sagte ihr, dass Jak wieder in der Stadt war. Bevor diese jedoch irgendetwas sagen konnte, verschwand ihr Hologramm und ein anderes tauchte auf. Zu seinem großen Entsetzen stellte Jak fest, dass er vor sich das Gesicht seines alten Feindes Erol, nun Cyber Errol sah. Dieser lachte voller Hohn, dass er überlebt hatte und niemand gemerkt hatte, dass er der neue Anführer der Krimzon Garde war. Jak erledigte abwechselnd Aufträge in Haven und Spargus City, um zum Hauptquartier der Freiheitsliga zu stoßen. Im Wald hatten sie ein Precurosr Teleskop gefunden, und um es zu aktivieren, brauchten sie verschiedenen Artefakte. Jak wusste, dass es keinen besseren Ort für Artefakte als die Wüste von Spargus City gab. Zudem besuchte er Damas in seinem Palast. Dieser war entmütigt, da es eine große Last war, die Leute hier draußen am Leben zu erhalten und ihre Hoffnungen zu bewahren. Er wollte Jak eine Lebensweisheit mit auf den Weg geben, bevor dieser wieder loszog und meinte, das Sand von alleine keine Form annahm, jedoch mit etwas Wasser formbar wäre. So wäre es auch mit seinem Schicksal, wenn er die richtige Zutat nehme. Dann vertraute er Jak an, dass er einen Sohn gehabt hatte und diesen vor vielen Jahren während des Krieges verloren hatte. Als er alle Artefakte gesammelt hatte, aktivierte Jak das Teleskop im Wald und sah, was sich hinter dem Tagesstern befand. Es war ein gigantisches Raumschiff, und eine Stimme erklärte, es sei das Schiff der dunklen Schöpfer. Die Precursor erklärten, dass sie viele Welten im Universum erschaffen hatten, aber naiv waren. Auch die dunklen Schöpfer waren einst Precursor, doch das dunkle Eco veränderte sie. Sie begannen, die Welten zu zerstören, das Leben zu vernichten und düstere Zeiten brachen an. Nur ein sich in den Katakomben befindenes Schutzsystem konnte die Welt jetzt noch retten. Sie hofften, das Jak mehr Glück hatte als die vielen Planeten, deren Schicksal beriets besiegelt wurde. Dies bedeutete, dass sie nun unbedingt zum Hauptquartier der Freiheitsliga kommen mussten. Nicht nur, dass die Krimzon Gardisten und die Metallschädel immer mehr am Boden gewannen und sie in einem großen Krieg steckten, jetzt erwartete sie auch noch eine Invasion durch dunkle Precursor. Jinx hatte in der Zwischenzeit einen der Zerstörer-Roboter gefangen genommen, eine Fernbedienung verpasst und die Standart Sprengladung verdoppelt, so dass er durch die Schutzbarrieren brechen konnte. Jak steuerte den Roboter in das Gebiet der Garde und sprengte ihn nahe genug an der Grenze der Freiheitsliga. Nun konnten sie zu ihrem nördlichen Huaptquartier vorstoßen. Dort angekommen besprachen sie greade wie sie die Weltraum Invasion aufhalten konnten, als plötzlich Truppen der Krimzon Garde angriffen. Nachdem sie den Angriff abgewehrt hatten, erschien Graf Veger und meinte, dass er die Expedition in die Katakomben leiten sollte, da er einfach nicht zulassen konnte, dass "dieser dunkle Eco Freak" die heiligen Hallen der Precursor verschmutzte. Daraufhin nahm Ashlin ihn seinen Titel und seine Befehlsgewalt weg und löste den Stadtrat auf. Als Veger wutentbrannt schwor, dass sie alle im Schöpfungsfeuer der Precursor brennen würden, wussten sie, dass die die schwebende Kriegsroboter Fabrik zerstören müssten. Nachdem sie den Energieverteiler in der Kanalisation aktiviert hatten, gingen Jak und Daxter in den Energieraum, um dort die Codes für die Garde-Türen zu bekommen. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung wurden sie von dem totgeglaubten Vin begrüßt, der sein Gehirn mit dem System befunden hatte, bevor sein organischer Körper von Metallschädeln getötet wurde. Vin verband Daxter mit dem System, damit dieser sich den Code schnappen konnte. Damit konnten sie nun die Türen der schwebenden Kriegsfabrik öffnen. Nachdem sie sich durch einen Haufen Killbots gekämpft hatten, standen sie schließlich Cyber Errol gegenüber, der Kontakt mit den dunklen Schöpfern gehabt hatte und mit ihnen plante, diesen armseligen Planeten zu erobern. Von seiner Organischen Gestalt war kaum etwas übriggeblieben, bis auf die linke Gesichtshälfte und die rechte Hand. Jak warnte ihn, dass die dunklen Precursor alles andere als harmlos seien, woraufhin Errol erwiederte, dass er über eine Macht verfügte, die nicht einmal die Precursor gehabt hatten. Dann sagte er, dass Jak es ehe nicht mehr miterleben würde, was er mit diesem Planeten machen würde. Nach einem kurzen Kampf musste Cyber Errol fliehen und die fliegende Kriegsfabrik wurde geschlossen. Da sich Errol als eine enorme Bedrohung herausgestellt hatte, stürmte die Freiheitsliga das Nest der Metallschädel. Jak infiltrierte den hohen Turm und traf erneut auf Cyber Errol. Dieser hatte leider keine Zeit mehr zum plaudern, da er mit den mächtigsten Wesen im Universum verabredet war. Jak konnte ihn nicht mehr rechtzeitig aufhalten. Wenn Errol zurückkäme, würde er die Macht der Precursor sein Eigen nennen können. Sig rettete sie, als der Turm schließlich explodierte. Die Wahrsagerin Onin fand heraus, das der beste Zugang zu den Katakomben im Stadtteil der Metallschädel war. Jak, Daxter und Pecker kämpften sich durch eine ganze Legion dieser Kreaturen, bis sie von drei Maschienen der dunklen Precursor umzingelt wurden. Kurz bevor diese anfangen konnten zu feuern erschien Damas und zerstörte die Maschienen. Jak zog ihn mit seiner eigenen Lehre auf, dass sich ein wahrer Krieger nicht kopflos in die Schlacht stürzte, woraufhin Damas mit Humor erwiederte, dass es darauf ankäme, wie hart sein Kopf ist. Mit seinem robusten Fahrzeug fuhren Jak und Damas durch die Ruinen und wahren schließlich am Eingang zu den Katakomben, als eine Rakete ihr Fahrzeug traf. Damas war unter dem Wrack eingeklemmt und schwer verletzt. Er wollte nicht, das Jak ihn rettete, und gab ihn nur ein Amulett, welches genau so aussah wie das von Jak. Er meinte, es hätte seinem Sohn Mar gehört und er wolle, das Jak ihn finde. Greade als er starb wurde Jak klar, das Damas sein Vater war. Veger erschien und spottete, dass Damas niemals erfahren hatte, das Jak sein Kind war. Von Zorn und Hass erfüllt verwandelte sich Jak kurz in den dunklen Jak, und verfolgte Veger durch die Precursor U-Bahn. Im Zentrum des Planeten angekommen sahen sie das Schutzsystem und aktivierten es mit den Eco Kristallen, die sie während ihres Abenteuers gesammelt hatten. Ein Precursor erschien und meinte, dass Jak sich als Krieger würdig erwiesen hatte und die Gabe der Evolution erhielt. Kurz bevor Jak in den heiligen Schein trat, um ein Precursor zu werden, erschien Veger mit einer Laserpistole und meinte, dass er das Recht hätte, Precursor zu werden. Dieser warnte ihn davor, vorsichtig mit seinen Wünschen zu sein und ließ ihn in den hellen Schein eintreten. Aufeinmal begann der Precursor zu ruckeln, und eine Tür im Orakel öffnete sich. Dahinter waren drei Ottsel, die komplizierte Maschienen bedienten. Jak, Veger und Daxter waren so schockiert, dass sie einfach nur stumm dastanden. Veger wollte die Ottsel erschießen, da er meinte, sie würden diese herliche Maschiene besudeln. Das Aussehen und die Körpergroße trügten ihn jedoch, denn die Ottsel waren die mächtigsten Wesen im Universum. Erst da wurde Daxter klar, dass er auch ein Precursor war, und der Unfall auf der Nebelinsel gewollt war. Der Anführer der Ottsel öffnete ein Portal zum Schiff der dunklen Schöpfer, damit Jak er zerstören und Cyber Errol ein für alle mal erledigen konnte. Im Hangar des Schiffes sahen Jak und Daxter die gewaltige Kriegsmaschienerie der dunklen Precursor und ihnen wurde klar, dass der Planet vernichtet werden würde, wenn diese Kampfläufer abgeworfen wurden. Errol hatte nun so viel Macht, dass ihm niemand mehr etwas anhaben konnte. Er kontrollierte die Krimzon Garde, die Metallschädel und nun auch die dunklen Schöpfer und war greade dabei, den Planeten anzugreifen, als Jak erschien und ihn den Hangar Abgrund hinunterstieß. Greade dann wurde das Sichterheitssystem aktiviert und das Schiff bekam einen direkten Volltreffer ab. Errol übernahm einen der Kampfläufer und rettete sich auf die Planetenoberfläche. Jak und Daxter konnten greade noch rechtzeitig fliehen, bevor das Schiff explodierte. Auf der Erde angekommen zerstörten sie Errols Kampfläufer und töteten ihn in einem langen, epischen Endkampf. Er und Ashlin küssten sich, entschieden sich jedoch, ihre romantischen Gefühle füreinander zu vergessen. Kurz darauf folgte eine große Party in Spargus City, bei der sich Jak entschied, nicht mit den Precursorn zu reisen, sondern bei seinen Freunden auf der Erde zu bleiben. Jak X Combat Racing Aufgrund des Krieges wurde das Testament und die Trauerfeier des verstorbenen Krew immer wieder verschoben. Die Tocher Rayn hatte Jak, Daxter, Ahslin, Kiera, Samos und Torn eingeladen, um sich Krews letzten Wunsch anzuhören. Dieser offenbarte sich ihnen als Hologramm und gab zu, dass der Wein, den sie alle greade getrunken hatten, vergiftet war. Sie bekamen das Gegengift nur, wenn sie die große Meisterschaft von Kras City für ihn gewannen. Sie trafen auf einige bekannte Gesichter, die angeheuert wurden, um Jak zu töten. Der Verbrecherlord Mizo hielt hier die Fäden und der Hand. Jak hatte es also mit dem größten Verbrecherboss der Welt und den besten Söldner zu tun, die man für Geld kaufen konnte. Doch dies war ein Klacks im Vergleich mit dem, was er schon durchgemacht hatte. Als sie die Meisterschaft am Ende gewannen, stellte sich heraus, das G.T Blitz, der Moderator der Kampfrennen, in Wahrheit Mizo war. Er nahm das Gegengift und wollte fliehen, doch Jak konnte ihn rechtzeitig stoppen. Mizo meinte, dass Rayn noch schlimmer werden würde als er. Als Jak sich greade zum gehen bereitmachte, fragte er Jak, ob er gerne Leute zum Sterben zurückließe. Dies traf ihn ein wenig, da er vor einigen Jahren Baron Praxis zurückgelassen hatte, und letzten Jahr seinen Vater Damas zurücklassen musste. Er erwiederte lediglich, dass man sich dran gewöhnte, bevor Mizos Auto explodierte und ihn tötete. Mit seiner Aussage, dass Rayn noch schlimmer werden würde als er, behielt er jedoch recht, das diese niemals vergiftet wurde und die Gruppe nur ausgenutzt hatte, um ihren größten Fiéind zu töten. Sie trat in Krews Fußstapfen und wurde neuer Verbrecherboss von Haven City. Jak & Daxter The Lost Frontier Kiera begleitete Jak auf seinem Weg, ein Eco Weise zu werden. Er war auch ohne die Nutzung des dunklen oder hellen Jaks in der Lage, Fürst Skyheed und ACS-Behemoth zu besiegen. Jak beendete durch die Wiederherstellung der Stromversorgung den weltweiten Mangel an Eco. Bei diesem Abenteuer wurde sein bester Freund Daxter durch Tollpatschigkeit in den dunklen Daxter verwandelt, was ihn nicht überraschte. Playstation Move Heroes Die Aliens Gleeber und Lunk wollten herausfinden, wer der größte Held aller Zeiten war. Dadurch suchten sie sich die 6 größten aus. Jak und Daxter, Ratchet und Clank und Sly Cooper und Bentley. In Haven City jagten Jak und Daxter greade einen Verbrecherboss, und stürzten mit ihrem Fahrzeug ab, als ein Portal erschien und sie einsog. Zur selben Zeit versuchten Sly und Bentley in Paris, Murray aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien, auch sie wurden eingesogen. Ratchet und Clank wurden auf Kerwan von der Amree des teuflischen Cragmiten Herschers Imperator Percival Tachyon angegriffen, als auch sie eingesogen wurden. Die Aliens hatten ihre Welten angehalten und würden sie wieder freigeben, wenn die Spiele zu ende waren. Während Jak wütend auf Ratchet zuging, versteckten sich Sly und Bentley. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie herausfanden, dass sie alle Helden waren und niemand etwas mit der Sache zu tun hatte. Jak konnte sich niemals mit dem Stil des Meisterdiebes Sly Cooper abfinden und baute eine gewisse Feindseligkeit zu ihm auf, welche sich jedoch zum Schluss legte. Er und Daxter verabschiedeten sich und gingen zurück nach Haven City. Bentley hatte ihnen Komunikationsgeräte gegeben, mit denen sie in Kontakt bleiben konnten. Doch Daxter versteckte ihres unter einem Stein. Playstation All Stars Battle Royale Jak und Daxter waren Charaktere in diesem Prügelspiel von Sony. Sie kämpften um eine neue Eco Art zu finden, und begegneten dabei auch Ratchet und Clank. Da dieses Spiel unkanonisch ist, erkannten sie sich nicht und griffen sich an, da Daxter Clank beleidigte. Jak gewann und erhielt das neue Eco. In diesem Spiel benutzte er die Attacken, die er in seinen eigenen Spielen erlernt hatte. Er konnte Gegner mit der Morph Gun angreifen, Feinde mit blauem Eco K.O schlagen und mit dem dunklem Jak verheerenden Schaden anrichten. Als Heller Jak kann er alle seite Attacken auser die Regeneration einsetzten. Hier machten Jak und Daxter auch ihr Debüt auf der Playstation Vita. Galerie Jak and daxter tplv5jbt.png|Jak in Jak & Daxter The Precursor Legacy Jak 26 daxter1vj50.png|Jak in Jak 2 Renegade Jak 3dojwi.png|Jak in Jak 3 Jak-x-4e2620b23608116kll.jpg|Jak in Jak X Jak and daxter tlfqgkda.png|Jak in Jak & Daxter The Lost Frontier Psmhjakuskxq.jpg|Jak in Playstation Move Heroes Jak and daxter from pgvkvh.jpg|Jak in Playstation All Stars Battle Royale Trivia Wenn Jak in The Precursor Legacy stirbt, fragt Daxter, ob er derren Insektensammlung haben könnte. Dank dieser Aussage weis man, dass Jak früher Insekten sammelte. Man sieht ihn auch in Jak 2 manchmal mit Schmetterlingen spielen. Jak scheint linkshänder zu sein. Er hat die deutsche Stimme von General Tsao aus Sly 3. Jak war ein freischaltbares Kostüm in Ratchet Gladiator. In der Videospielreihe Ratchet & Clank gibt es mehrere Jak & Daxter Anspielungen. Auf seiner Playstation spielt Ratchet im Startmenü verschiedene Games, wie Ratchet & Clank, Ratchet & Clank 2, Jak & Datxer The Precursor Legacy, Jak 2 Renegade und Sly Raccoon. Auf dem Planeten Endako kann man in Clanks Wohnung auf dem Fernseher ein Bild von Jak & Daxter sehen. Auf Damosel findet man ebenfalls Bilder von Jak und Daxter, und wenn man auf diesem Planeten ein Hypnomatik Teil findet, tanzt Clank zu genau der gleichen Musik wie Daxter, wenn Jak eine Energiezelle gefunden hat. Naughty Dog erwiederte diese Anspielungen, indem sie in Jak 3 einen Ratchet & Clank Schießstand einbauten, sich Daxter im gleichnahmigen PSP Spiel eine Ratchet Maske aufsetzen konnte, Ratchet ein freischaltbarer Fahrer in Jak X war, Clank Kopf eine Wimpelantenne war und man ein Bild von Ratchet & Clank in Haven CIty in Jak 2 finden kann. In dem Spiel Hot Shots Golf FORE kan man sich Jak und Daxter als Charaktere freischalten. In Little Big Planet 1 und 2 kann man sich ebenfalls Jak und Daxter als Charaktere freischalten. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Held Kategorie:Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy Kategorie:Daxter Kategorie:Jak II: Renegade Kategorie:Jak 3 Kategorie:Jak X Kategorie:Jak & Daxter: The Lost Frontier Kategorie:PlayStation Move Heroes Kategorie:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royal